


Dark

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they fuck, it has to be dark like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

When they fuck, it has to be dark like this. No light. No hope. No soft, sweet kisses. They need to fuck in the dark, pretending they're not here, pretending they don't need each other, don't want each other – pretending they can live without each other. One black by name, the other by nature. Hate. Hatred fuels it all. Sirius has his hand in Severus's hair, pulling remorselessly. Severus leans away from the grasp, increasing, not decreasing the pain. They want it to hurt. It should hurt. This is hate, not love, after all. This is bitter and twisted and black-coffee-real.

“Bastard, you bastard,” Severus hisses as Sirius tugs hard on his cock, the same way he did with his hair. 

And Sirius laughs, but it's a cruel mockery of amusement. “Fuck you, Snape.” The mention of the name. The one acknowledgement he knows who it is, who he's fucking down here in the darkness.

“Bastard,” Severus hisses again, the word half strangled in a choking gasp as Sirius pushes his legs apart, forces two fingers into his arse. For a second he is all harsh breathing, cold sweat covering his back. Then Sirius moves the fingers, and there is the pleasure which is worse than the pain, the pleasure that keeps Severus coming back.

A muttered word of a spell, and Sirius's fingers are sticky, sliding back and forth, scissoring inside Severus. Teeth on the back of his neck; Sirius acting like the dog his animagus form shows. Climbing Severus like he's a bitch on heat. And Severus lets him. Severus thrusts back against the cock which is surely too big to belong to someone like Sirius Black; takes pleasure in the long, growling groan Sirius makes as he's sheathed inside Severus's body, in the white-hot pain fizzing through him.

The coupling is short, as always. Sirius spills his seed with the careless ease with which he does everything else. Why should this be any different? His hand slides round Severus to grasp his cock, forcing his partner to come with strong, rough strokes. Severus's orgasm is silent, private, for his pleasure alone.

The door opens, closes again. Sirius is gone. Severus's hatred crawls over his skin like an insect. Hatred for Sirius, hatred for himself, hatred for the whole damned world. Sirius is gone. But he'll be back. They'll both be back.


End file.
